Sun Room
The Sun Room is a living room with a sunny exposure in The Haunted Mansion. Numerous mirrors can be found here, along with a magical crank that acts like a second shadow. Description Open the door. Once inside, there windows everywhere and there are number of mirrors. The objective in this room is to adjust the mirror so the moonlight hits the Sun Globe. After clearing the room, check out the crank by the sun globe. Also, there is a Bravery Tonic opposite to the lamp. A Gargoyle on the higher floor at the right corner from the entrance. When Zeke steps on it there is a Bravery Tonic on the corner and a Skeleton Warrior will show up. Some Evil Spirits will show up at the upper right corner and there is a Bravery Tonic there. Retrace back to the entrance. Two Knights will then come after Zeke. Be very careful as they will swing a deadly axe on Zeke. Use ultra and/or charge shots. Do not want to be cornered either. Do not forget to get the Mumbo Doll inside the pillar if really needed it. Activate the handle on the left side of the pillar and the pulsing stairs will guide the rest. Now that the room is cleaned up, Zeke will need to finish the job and adjust the angle of the mirrors so that the light will touch the lamp opposite the entrance. Go back to the upper right corner, to the source of the moonlight. Line the moonlight to the numbered mirrors and finally touch the lamp. Mirror #1 to Mirror #2, a Skeleton Warrior will show up. Mirror #2 to Mirror #7, no enemies, then adjust the light to reach the lamp. The sun globe should give off rays of blue light throughout the entire room if done correctly. Atticus Thorn will soon show up to fight once again, so just defeat him with whatever strategy. Then three vases have spirits, so collect them. The vase behind the pillar back of Mumbo Doll, there is a Fortune Card, a deck of cards, a Fortune Card and a Bravery Tonic on the upper right corner area. Zeke should meet the Opera Singer by this point to be granted the Blue Soul Gem and 100 souls. Friendly Ghosts Opera Singer's Ghost The friendly ghost belches and apologizes, then adds how wonderful it is to have the lights on in the room again and the feeling to be safe enough to enjoy it. She thanks Zeke and cheers a little. When she reads her Death Certificate, she tells Zeke that this is the reason why she shouldn't sing anymore and claims that she doesn't want to bring the whole house down upon, but then chuckles at her death. She continues and then grants Zeke the Blue Soul Gem. She remembers a piar of earrings similar to the soul gem and states her desire to be in the spot light again, especially the dinner parties. Finally, she ends up singing about pork-chopped sandwiches marking the end of the interaction. Category:Video game areas